


Something quite Special

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, kenhinaweek, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: KenHina WeekDay 6: BreatheShouyou is back from Brazil and spends the night at Kenma's home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Something quite Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This OneShot was the first story I've ever written in english. Many thanks to my beta reader: ich_bin_ein_stern (ao3)
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Kazu

Breath is something quite special.

It keeps you alive, but it also expresses your feelings. A deep, steady breathing is a sign of relaxation and well-being, while fast, short breaths reflect stress or nervousness. If you're shocked or scared, your breath can even be taken away for a moment.

Yes, breath is something quite special.

Also, in this moment, Kenma is fascinated by the effect breath can have, especially when it comes from the person you like and all the more, when this person's breath tickles your neck, giving you pleasant goosebumps on your whole body for quite some time now.

It's very early in the morning. Kenma's bedroom is flooded by a comfortable warm and orange light. A few minutes must have passed already since he had woken up, but he hasn't moved a bit until now.

The first thing he had noticed when he woke up was the heat. After that, he had realised that this heat didn't come from him but from the person lying next to him. The person who subconsciously snuggled up against him from behind. The person whose arm was embracing him as if he was their personal plush animal.

Only after a few more minutes did Kenma notice the person's breath on his neck and this was the moment when he became completely aware of the whole situation. While the breath of the sleeping person behind him was steady and deep, his own became faster and faster and so did his heartbeat. Uncertainty and nervousness were spreading inside of him. How did he end up in this situation?

\---

His mind was wandering to last night. It was Shouyou's first visit at Kenma's place since he came back from Brazil around a week ago with his newly trained and tanned body, which Kenma already knew from their video calls — but it was even more impressive in person. Shouyou had prepared a Brazilian meal for them, which Kenma surprisingly liked, even though it was made of healthy food. Afterwards, they both had searched and found a good place for Shouyou's brought souvenir, watched a few videos online and just talked a lot about Brazil, volleyball, old and new friends, Kenma's career and much more. Some time in the late evening they started to get tired and eventually went to sleep. Kenma slept on his bed, while Shouyou lay down on the guest futon beside the bed.

It was a quiet whine and a rapid, loud breathing, which had woken up Kenma in the middle of the night. As he sat up to find the origin, he realised that the sounds were coming from Shouyou, who was lying restless on his futon — nervously breathing, whining and bathed in sweat. It was obvious that he was having a bad dream. Kenma was visibly overstrained with the situation. While he was still thinking about what would be the best thing to do, Shouyou opened his eyes widely. He abruptly sat up on his futon, looking back and forth. In the weak moonlight, his eyes met the ones of Kenma. A moment passed and another. Then a weak smile appeared on Shouyou's face and a single tear ran over his cheek.

“I'm home,” Shouyou said very quietly, as if he had only realised that now.

Kenma didn't know how to react. He had never been good with crying people. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to help him. The sight of such a sad, totally worn out Shouyou broke his heart.

He knew how it was to have nightmares. Due to his social anxiety, he had bad dreams very often when he was a child. Most of the time, he had been alone and had to deal with them himself. But sometimes he wasn‘t alone and there was someone to comfort him. But what had Kuroo done when Kenma had woken up from nightmares in the past? He didn't need long to remember what and, without a second thought, he moved to one side of the bed to make space for the other man. Shouyou's eyes widened in surprise about Kenma's unexpected gesture, but he didn't make a move.

That was the moment when Kenma started to panic. What was he doing? Did he really expect that Shouyou would crawl into his bed and this would actually make him feel better? They were not kids anymore! They were grown men! How could he act so childish? Just as he opened up his mouth to somehow save the situation, Shouyou suddenly stood up, lifted Kenma's blanket, slipped under it and curled up on the other side of the bed. Kenma looked down at Shouyou in surprise. Okay, time to reassure himself. He hadn't expected Shouyou would actually accept his childish offer, but if he could help him with that, he was more than happy. Slowly, without taking his eyes off Shouyou, he also lay down on his bed again. Neither of them said anything and their bodies weren't touching one bit. They just looked into each others eyes, calming down. A few minutes later, Shouyou started to blink tiredly and finally closed his eyes, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. Kenma watched him sleep for a while until he also couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

\---

So now he was lying here, hugged deeply by Shouyou, not knowing what to do. He decided that it was probably best to pretend that he was still asleep. Several minutes were passing while he unsuccessfully tried to reassure his heart and breath. Shouyou was indeed the person he was secretly in love with for a long time now.

He suddenly heard one loud, deep breath behind him and noticed that Shouyou started to move, pulling him even closer. Oh god, oh god! Shouyou was waking up! What should he do? Pretend to sleep, Kenma. Pretend to sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe as quiet as possible — which was easier said than done.

A short moment of silence passed. Then, all of sudden, Shouyou drew his arm back with which he had embraced him and Kenma could feel him sitting up.

How would Shouyou react in this situation? Would he pretend that nothing happened? Hopefully, he wouldn't notice that Kenma was awake, even though his heartbeat was beating so loud. He could tell that Shouyou was watching him, which made him even more nervous.

One second, two seconds, three seconds passed... Then a small, soft giggle escaped Shouyou's lips. After that the young man stood up and left the bedroom, happily humming.

Kenma sighed with relief.

\---

Shouyou, obviously in a great mood, had started to lovingly prepare breakfast for them in the kitchen. Again and again, he thought back to the sweet view he had enjoyed just a few minutes ago: Kenma lying on his bed, his eyes squeezed shut, with bright red cheeks and ears, pretending to sleep.

Yes, Shouyou was really happy to be back at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the OneShot!
> 
> I would be very happy if you leave Kudos and write a comment. A simple "I liked it" would already make me super happy! ^__^  
> Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
